Vervain
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU Fem!Percy. She was dying, and knew she couldn't trust just anyone with her daughter. Sally Jackson would do anything to save her child, even if it meant going to a witch. She just didn't realize until later that witch would include Hecate. Now over a decade later the lost daughter of Poseidon has been found, but she's not much of a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've been watching a lot of Vampire Diaries lately. The perks of having Netflix, and I was watching the newest season, season 3, when this plot bunny hit me like a ton of bricks. I know logically I shouldn't seeing as I have so many other stories but this one won't leave me alone so I hope you all like it as well. It is a Fem!Percy, one of my favorite plots, to be warned of that.  
**

**So tell me what you all think.  
**

* * *

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Daughter. **

**March 1995:**

"I'm sorry Poseidon," Sally muttered as she stood in front of the active sea.

She knew just was the waves, chaotic for the time of year that Poseidon was aware Phaedra was gone. Faye, as Sally liked to call the bundle of joy – spelled F. A. Y. E instead of P.H.A.E – was only a year old. Monsters hadn't quite come after her yet, but she knew one day her scent would be too much to not drawl attention.

She had recently begun dating a man named Gabe, a horrible man, but she'd known from the moment she'd met him he'd be the key to protecting Faye. His scent would be so unbearable to monsters that her scent would be hidden for over ten years if she was lucky.

Things might have worked out like that as well if it hadn't been for the news she'd recently received.

Cancer. She knew it had killed her uncle, and even her great-grandmother but she'd never dreamed she'd have the disease as well. The Doctors gave her five years at most with chemo and regular checkups. A year at the least.

She had a feeling that she wouldn't have more then a year or two and Sally had learned to trust her instincts a long time ago. She'd realized she had to make plans. She couldn't leave this life without saving her baby girl.

She didn't trust Gabe to raise her child, seeing as he had moved in with them a month after they started dating and the man was already bringing up marriage.

He didn't even seem to care she was dying. Actually, it seemed to please him. She recalled some of the stories her grandmother told her about a family friend who was supposedly a witch. Sally hadn't believed them as a teenager, thinking her gran was simply not all there.

But when she was eighteen she realized some of those strange things she'd seen growing up were not her imagination. That that man really had one eye, or that woman really had red eyes, or a serpent like tail.

After having fallen in love with a Greek god of all things Sally was finally able to believe that witches were real as well.

If gods and monsters could exist then why couldn't witches?

She'd searched for weeks until she found what she was looking for. It wasn't until she'd arrived at the home she realized the witch wasn't truly a witch per-say but the witches grandmother. The girl she'd found had contacted Hecate after receiving the email Sally had sent her.

The witch had a few ideas how to protect Phaedra, even trying to slow down the Cancer which was killing Sally.

Hecate had given Sally a few choices, from attempting to bind Faye's scent, to attempting to create a protection which blocked her from god and monster. The choice she'd chosen had seemed like the best. She'd have a real family, and hopefully live a long life... even if it was in the past.

Hecate had told her with a spell so big it was uncertain exactly when in time Faye would appear but she'd swore that a family would find her and take her in. While she may never get to see her daughter again in this lifetime, it was possible she would in the afterlife.

It depended on how far back she was sent to how long it was until she saw her in the underworld.

Poseidon would have the most chance of seeing their daughter grow up, but then he'd most likely not know who she was or how she'd come about if she was discovered as a half-blood. There were as many risk as their were promises, but she had to trust her daughter wasn't destined to die before she was eighteen.

It was a hope she'd carried even after she'd known how short a hero's life could be.

As of yesterday Hecate and her grandchild had completed the ritual and sent Phaedra 'Faye' Persis Jackson back in time to grow up and be safe. Safer then if she'd had to be raised here without her mother, and no other family member to go to.

Sally watched as the waves crashed and then a form rose from the water, it was taller then humanly possible at first but quickly shrunk down to around 6'3 and walked calmly onto shore. Her ocean blue eyes met sea green – the same eyes her daughter possessed.

They were calmer and darker then she was used to, he was angry... not angry enough to make her fearful of him but angry enough that she flinched.

"Where is our daughter Sally?" he asked, his voice deep, and calm yet there was a underlaying of anger and fear.

Sally gave him a look of pure regret, tears coming to the surface but she refused to shed them.

"I did what I had to Poseidon," she said. "To keep her safe. When I die she'll have no one."

"I'm no one now?" he grunted, narrowing his eyes. "She'd have me, Sally. I wouldn't let harm come to Faye."

Sally chuckled bitterly.

"You? You've never even met her, and you might never. I am all she has, and you know it. You can't raise her when I'm gone, she'd be put in foster care or adopted."

Poseidon sighed, his anger slowly ebbing away.

"You're right, I couldn't have raised her," he muttered. "But what is so wrong with foster homes or being adopted."

"I can't trust that she'll get a good home. With Hecate's spell I at least know she'll have a good family, Hecate promised so. I trust a goddesses word more then a mortals," she said. "It was for the best."

"Where is she?" Poseidon asked again.

Sally let a tear fall as she turned to look her ex-lover in the eye.

"It's not where she is Poseidon... it's when," Sally told him and Poseidon felt as if his head was spinning at this new information.

Then his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"How far?"

"I don't know," Sally admitted. "Hecate said she could not control that, only the fates could."

"It's possible she's still alive then," Poseidon said, more then asked.

"Very unlikely," Sally said sadly. "But possible. She'll know her name, I sent her back with a locket that's been passed down in my mother's family for three generations. I had it engraved with her name and birth date on the back."

"Won't that look funny?" Poseidon said. "If she's gone back in time."

"Depends. I placed it as numbers, 8-18-93, so they may simply think it's something other if she'd gone back far enough. Otherwise they'll think it's just nonsense or a serial number."

"I'll look for her Sally, I'll even ask my brother if she's in the underworld if I have to," Poseidon said. "I have to know what happened to her... you understand don't you?"

Sally smiled.

"I wouldn't expect less from you Poseidon," she said. "I had hoped you'd already know though, seeing as you've been around for a few thousand years."

Poseidon chuckled.

"Sorry, but I don't," he said. "I wish I did though."

Poseidon seeing how upset Sally truly was stepped closer to his once lover and wrapped an arm around her waist. He had missed her, and he would continue to miss her when her time was up. He just wished it hadn't had to end like this for Sally, but no one could escape the fates.

**xXx**

**June 2009:**

Elijah moved around the area in Mystic Falls.

Not many realized it, but before there was ever a Wickery Bridge or the land had been settled the way it was now, the water bellow had been used as a place to wash clothes or swim. Back when he was still human his siblings would swim there, despite their mother's worries.

His younger sister, Phaedra or Faye as she'd been called by the siblings, had spent a lot of her free time in the very river. He should have realized earlier his brother hadn't sunk her to the bottom of the ocean like he'd claimed for their other siblings. Klaus had loved Faye, they'd been married in the old world ways – not so different from the marriage rituals of today.

Back then marriage was done younger then these days, by eighteen Faye and Klaus had been together for nearly six years.

He doubted any realized that if you swam down and to a certain point in the river you'd come across a cave like entrance. A little ways in you could swim up and find a cave/cavern like area. From the leads he had this was the most likely place for her to be.

Faye had always had a temper, one to rival his brother. He could only hope she'd help him, at least for a while. In the end he may have to dagger her once again because like all his siblings you could never trust them in the end. At least that was how it had been for many centuries.

"I do hope you're here little sister," Elijah muttered to himself as he stood in the center of the bridge, close to the rails. He noticed not far away an area that looked as if there had been a recent crash. It was being reconstructed it seemed. "I can't imagine you'll be very happy with my dear younger brother when you've been awakened."

He jumped lightly, landing on the wooden rails and with out further thought he stepped off, splashing into the water bellow.

It only took him a minute to locate the cavern and get into the chamber above. It was rather simply after that to find the coffin, pearl like in color with a rose on the lid. It looked fresher then the others, as if it had recently died.

He smiled slightly, his brother couldn't leave Faye for long. He should have realized he'd come back at least once a year. Despite how his family seemed they truly did love each other, and as hard as it was to imagine Klaus loved Faye, had since they were young humans.

It was why it had shocked Elijah to find out Klaus had daggered Faye at all.

"Hello little sister," Elijah said, reaching out and pushing the lid open.

Inside was the lithe form of his younger sister, though not the youngest. He remembered when his mother and father had brought Faye into their lives. She looked nothing like him or his siblings but she was adopted so there was no reason for her too.

She was a dark beauty, with tanned skin which had lightened when they'd become vampires. Sea green eyes, long dark lashes, long dark wavy hair and a lithe body. At first he, Finn, and Klaus had not been to happy about the new addition, and Kol had been only two at the time.

But as everyone grew older, and Rebekah had been born into the family and finally Henrik it was really Kol that Faye clashed the most with. Along with Finn, but Finn was always the noblest of them all, and had hated being a vampire.

He could still recall chasing Faye around the woods close to home with Klaus when she had the extra energy to burn. She'd always been hyper, barely patient enough to sit still for longer then a minute. Her temper was fierce though and she was strange at times.

She'd once got upset enough that the water from the well had sprung up and splashed onto Finn and Kol who'd been teasing her and Rebekah.

Their mother, Esther, had chalked it up to her being a witch. But manipulating water was all she could ever do, none of the spells she was taught ever worked. After a year of trying their mother just accepted that Faye could do things with water and that was it.

Even as a vampire she'd retained those gifts, surprising their mother and father but they'd learned not to question things when it came to Faye. Strange things tended to happen around her.

"Time to wake up Phaedra," he said, gripping the dagger and pulling up.

The dagger slid from her chest and he sighed, knowing she would be an hour or two before waking. That was usually how it went when un-daggered.

Stepping back Elijah sat against the cavern wall, one knee up and his arm resting on it as he waited.

He had practically fallen asleep against the wall when he heard the sounds of heels against stone. His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, his heart lightening and a smile growing on his face upon seeing the figure standing in front of the coffin.

Her long hair feel down to her waist, and was wavy with a few natural curls scattered about. She was paler then usual, and looked more fragile and slightly confused when she turned to see him. He wasn't surprised, she had yet to feed so she wasn't at full strength yet.

The swim to the surface would help her, water had always healed her when they were human and still helped with the process. Not that it was needed, being a Original vampire meant she healed faster then others of the vampire species.

"Elijah," she muttered and looked around her. The flapper dress she wore moving with her. "What... what year is this? Why did you wake me and not Niklaus?"

Elijah walked over, wrapping an arm around her in a half hug.

"It's 2009 Phaedra," he replied, and her green eyes lit up in a fiery confused rage. "I'd like your help."

"That's nearly ninety years," she said, her voice laced with anger. "Help with what brother?"

Elijah smirked, knowing she wouldn't not help... at least for now. Her anger would eventually leave and she'd be back by Klaus's side.

That was just how Faye was at times. She'd get angry at him and get even, but she'd never do permanent damage. She loved Klaus to much to ever kill him, though she loved to threaten.

"Come along little sister, and I'll explain everything," he said and he led her to the water.

It wasn't but a few seconds later the cavern was left empty, and the lost daughter of Poseidon was once again awake. But she was still lost to Olympus and the world she'd not known while human.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I am so happy about the amount of review chapter one got. I was actually pretty surprised. I hope you all like this chapter though it isn't all that exciting. For now we won't see much of PJO characters, I'll be working more with the Vampire Diaries side of things. There will probably be around ten to twenty chapters before we stumble our way to New York. Hopefully not that long and I don't plan to write every episode in, just a few of the more important ones.  
**

* * *

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 2: Phaedra Jackson. **

The sun rose as it always did. Though this would be the first sunrise she'd seen in many decades now. She still couldn't believe she'd been pretty dead by human terms for 88 years. She wondered if the same had happened to Rebekah, knowing Klaus it had and not long after herself.

From what Elijah had told her Klaus had dumped the others at the bottom of the sea never to be seen again.

Faye didn't believe that. Klaus had his mood swings and moments but he did love their family. He'd most likely hidden them somewhere, much harder to find then herself. It was mostly a stroke of luck and 80 years of searching which had led Elijah to finding her at all.

She was angry.

Klaus had daggered her, without even a warning because she couldn't clearly recall the events surrounding her being daggered. She did remember the pain from it and she knew they'd planned this if something went wrong. But she hadn't realized until the last minute as she was withering into a deep sleep that he hadn't just meant Rebekah.

Ass, he was an ass. When she found him again she was going to... she sighed to herself as she watched bright colors in the sky. Who was she kidding, she couldn't stay mad at him for long but she did agree to help Elijah.

Mostly because it would piss Klaus off, but it would serve him right. He hadn't been the one having to wake up and readjust to a whole new era.

The clothes these days were more revealing then anything she'd seen before, and the music! Some of it sounded like a dying animal. The first time she'd seen a car of this era she'd practically jumped into Elijah's arms.

Oh, she'd seen cars before but nothing like the models of today. Unfortunately... she couldn't drive. It wasn't exactly the ladies job back in the 20s, much less when there was horse drawn carriages and what not. She'd had to learn, thankfully Elijah was a great help with getting acquainted with things like that.

According to Elijah, her estranged lover was on the trail of the doppelganger and once again his obsession with creating Hybrids and breaking the curse put on him had returned. She'd actually been relieved when Katerina got away and became a vampire the last time.

Not because she cared for the girl, no she wasn't fond of Petrova women at all. But because it meant Klaus wouldn't be as obsessed for a few hundred years and actually pay attention to her for longer then a hour.

Elijah had also offhandedly mentioned killing Klaus, but Faye didn't believe he'd actually go through with it. If he tried to go that far then she'd just have to stop him, but the first part of his plan had potential. It wasn't that she agreed with the curse to begin with, she was just petty about being daggered for 88 years.

She'd have to remember to punch Niklaus when she saw him again.

According to Elijah, Klaus didn't know where the doppelganger was but Elijah believed she was in Mystic Falls. He'd asked her to stay and find out as much as she could, become a member of society in other words. It was a good thing she was turned at nineteen and could pass as a seventeen year old if she had to. Otherwise it may have been harder to accomplish.

As of August 2009 Faye Jackson (Phaedra but she only used that name on the drivers license she'd had to get and legal documents) owned a home in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

She usually went by Mikaelson – despite knowing her true last name was Jackson from the locket she always wore – but Elijah had suggested keeping a lower profile just in case and using her birth name was how she'd do that. She supposed it would be called maiden name in this age.

She supposed it could be fun. She couldn't recall ever pretending to be a human teenager before. Going to high school may be fun. Faye rose from the wooden chair she'd bought for the front porch and grabbed her messenger bag from the side.

She had cut her waist length hair in the last two months. It was now around shoulder blade length and mostly straight at the moment. She had to admit, some of these new inventions were impressive.

She wore a thigh length black dress which was tighter at the torso and sort of flares out a little at the waist. A leather crop jacket went over that, and a pair of fishnet tights and a pair of ankle length black boots.

It was a lot of black, well except for the lacy red underwear she wore, but that wasn't exactly in sight unless her dress rode down or her bra rode up. Black had always been a good color on her, and she'd always been attracted to the darker color over the lighter pastels she'd seen.

The house had been bought by Elijah, she hadn't even realized until two days later why he'd chosen the home so close to other humans. She had neighbors but across the street and one over was a house pretty much identical to hers – most houses on Maple Street were the same in one way or another.

The difference was her house was painted light sky blue color and the roof was darker in color. She couldn't say how different the inside was because she'd only seen them once or twice in the last month before school started.

She'd nearly had a heart attack when she first saw those in 2104 (she lived in 2107). the older woman, though she couldn't be more then twenty-five, at that, was the aunt from what she learned.

Jenna Sommers, her sister and brother-in-law had died in May, a few weeks before she'd been woken up.

The teenaged boy, around fifteen was her nephew and quite the looker if Faye did say so herself. Jeremy Gilbert, from what she'd overheard and seen he was troubled. Hadn't taken his parents deaths well.

She supposed if she'd had a better relationship with Esther and Mikael she may have felt the same. But she had mommy and daddy issues, it wasn't that uncommon in this day and age from what she could tell.

It was the teenaged girl that had caught her attention, and by surprise. At first she'd been ready to race over and rip the girls heart out, thinking it was Tatia or Katerina and then she recalled Elijah's words. The doppelganger could possibly be in Mystic Falls, and he was right.

Now all she had to do was protect her... she didn't see what from. The girl wasn't some adrenaline junkie, she didn't go out of her way to do dangerous things.

She was the only vampire in Mystic Falls as far as she knew.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she walked to her car, a black Mercedes – once again she didn't know much about cars, Elijah had been the one to buy practically everything she now owned.

Well, at least most of it was bought, being a vampire they did get a nice pile of money but when you can compel someone to let you just take something and make them forget ever seeing you why bother?

She was pretty sure the car was actually bought, but she'd never need to buy gas unless she felt like it. She smirked, pulling her dark shades from on top of her head down over her eyes. She had the door open when she heard the sound of jogging and looked over to find Jenna Sommers approaching her.

"Hey," the caramel haired woman said, smiling. "I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but I just wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls. We don't get a lot of people moving here and I'd have come sooner but..."

She trailed off, breathing out and Faye had to smile slightly. The woman was rather likable, and amusing when she was nervous.

"Hello," she replied, her European accent still hadn't faded even after 1018 years. She'd been found here, before it was called Mystic Falls by her family but they had the same accent so she'd grown up around it and picked it up as if she'd been born and raised in Europe. "I'm Phaedra Jackson, but please call me Faye."

"Faye," Jenna said, holding out her hand. "I'm Jenna. I live across the street, uh but you've probably already noticed that."

Faye nodded.

"Are you a student at the High School?" she asked, noticing the bag which actually had a pin with the High Schools mascot and name pinned to it.

"Yeah, I start today. It was lovely meeting you Jenna but I've got to get going."

Jenna nodded.

"Of course, I don't want to make you late," she said. "It was nice meeting you as well. I hope you like Mystic Falls."

Faye watched silently as the older woman waved and turned, jogging back to her car and getting in just as the front door opened again and Elena and Jeremy exited. Faye barely noticed the blue car pull up with a dark skinned teen inside as Jenna pulled out.

"Bonnie, do you mind giving Jere a ride..." Faye heard Elena ask as Faye got into her own car and turned on the engine.

"Don't bother," Jeremy grumbled. "I'll take the bus."

She saw Elena looking at her brother, and could only assume it was a look of hesitance. Chuckling she pulled the car up to the curve in front of the blue car the girl... Bonnie she recalled... was in.

"Hey," Faye called, slipping her sunglasses on top of her head and smiling in a friendly manner at the two Gilberts who moved to get a better look. She noticed they were both surprised by her presence.

"Uh..Hello," Elena said, pushing some of her brown hair behind her ear. "Are you new around here?"

Faye smirked.

"Sure am, I live across the street in 2107," she said, amused by the shocked look on both Elena and Jeremy's face. "I wanted to say hi, I figure since your aunt welcomed me I should come introduce myself. I also couldn't help but overhear. Does he need a ride, I'm heading to the school myself."

Elena blinked and looked at her brother who didn't seem to be more then shocked at the offer. She wasn't sure, she'd just met this girl.

A very pretty girl, around her age if not a little older. Long wavy/curly black hair, sea green eyes, and tanned skin tone. She looked pretty lithe from her view and Elena couldn't imagine this girl had any problem with self esteem.

"From across the street?" Jeremy asked, furrowing his brow.

She laughed.

"I have good hearing," she replied.

"I... that's nice and all but I don't know," she began.

"No, I could actually use the ride and no offense but I don't want to be there listening to you and Bonnie talk about girl things," Jeremy said, and moved towards the passenger side of the Mercedes.

Elena caught his wrist and Jeremy shook it off.

"Elena chill," he said.

"No, it's okay. You're sister is just worried about you, I wish my sister was more like that. If it makes you feel any better Elena, my name is Faye. Faye Jackson, I'm seventeen and I promise not to kidnap the impressionable younger Gilbert. It will be straight to school."

Jeremy had to snort at that, noticing the girl had sense of humor he could appreciate. He could admit she was pretty as well, but he wasn't accepting the ride for that.

He really didn't want to sit in the back and listen to Elena and Bonnie go on and on about whatever it was teenaged girls talked about. If he could avoid the bus that would be a plus.

The quicker he got to school the sooner he could find Vicki.

Elena looked at the girl, feeling slightly annoyed at both her brother and the new girl. But she pushed that away. She could understand Jeremy not wanting to hang around her or Bonnie, and Faye was just trying to be nice. She nodded.

"Alright, just be careful," she said and Faye gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elena," Faye said. "I'll make sure to drive safely with Jeremy in the car."

Elena nodded and watched as Jeremy got into the car, put on his seat-belt and a moment later Faye drove off. It wasn't until a few seconds later she wondered how Faye knew their names. She didn't remember giving them.

"Elena!" Bonnie called out the window, honking the horn. "I know you just met the new girl but please... we're going to be late."

Elena swore under her breath and quickly got into the car with Bonnie, and they were gone seconds later.

**xXx**

Jeremy watched as the scenery sped by, and noticed she had kept her word. They were headed straight for school and at a reasonable speed.

Though Elena may not think so, she still wasn't all that comfortable with driving or being in a car months after the accident. He hadn't been with them, so he had no problems with that.

Looking over at Faye he noticed she drove with both hands on the wheel, and a look of concentration as if she hadn't been driving for a long time, yet she didn't seem nervous or uncomfortable. He also noticed the golden ring on her left ring finger with a strange blue stone.

"What is it?" she suddenly asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Jeremy opened his mouth, at a lost for words but then shook his head.

"No, I was just.. uh.. that's a nice ring," he said. "I've never seen that stone before."

Faye smiled, amused by his interest. She'd noticed the moment his brown eyes had locked onto her that he was watching her. She also noted he was pretty good at changing the subject. Removing her left hand from the wheel she flexed the hand, looking at the antique, open filigree, heart and swirl, gold and Lapis Lazuli ring.

It had been the ring Klaus had given to her when they had been in New York in the 1880's and had renewed their vows in the newer western civilization rituals.

It was actually a funny memory because he'd been sucking up after pissing her off. He'd actually hunted down a witch to spell it for her and then brought the witch home as dinner. It was kind of sweet, despite what humans may see as being slightly psychotic.

"It's a Lapis Lazuli. A gift from my hus...boyfriend," Faye said, and returned her hand to the wheel as she slowed down and turned into the parking lot of the school.

"Boyfriend?"

"Hmm, long distance relationships. He's... somewhere."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he unbuckled his seat-belt and got out of the car. Looking over the top at Faye he smiled.

"You don't know where your boyfriend is?" he asked.

"Well I assume he's where I left him, but he's always been one to move about," she said and shut her car door.

"Well," Jeremy said, adjusting his bag. "Thanks for the ride Faye. I hope you like it in Mystic Falls, there isn't much to do around here."

Faye gave a half wave as she watched him walk away, making a b-line for a pretty girl with long wavy brown hair and what appeared to be light eyes. She looked a little older, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Vicki," she heard him say before she turned her attention away from eavesdropping on his conversation.

While the doppelganger annoyed her a little, and just on principle she actually liked the girls brother. He reminded her a little of Kol, but just a little. Those two might actually get along, assuming Klaus ever un-daggered their other siblings.

Slipping her sunglasses's into her bag she began walking into the school, noting the fact Bonnie's blue car was pulling in as she entered the school.

Looking around she sighed.

High School... what had she been thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, you'll recognize some of it from the pilot episode, just know I don't own anything that you reorganize from TVD. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 3: Old Faces, New Situations. **

Faye was either hallucinating or seeing someone she hadn't thought she'd see again. The world wasn't as big as it seemed, but it was big enough she never thought she'd run into Stefan Salvatore again.

_Run into is such a harsh word, _she thought as she watched the doppelganger collide with Stefan.

He hadn't changed much, he still had that defying hair, and sparkling green eyes. She could see what Rebekah had seen in him, but she had Klaus as as loose and open as their relationship was she hadn't been interested in going to that intimate place with Stefan.

He was great company to hunt with though. Or at least he had been, something was different now. He was different. She was aware that Stefan had been sired by Katerina, so it didn't surprise her to much that his eyes never left Elena's face.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall and tried to discretely watch and listen.

"...Is this the men's room?" Her ears picked up and she hid a snort, what a strange conversation.

She might have continued to listen to Elena's reply and their conversation if not for her phone ringing. She blinked, pulling it from her jacket pocket and frowning at it. It hadn't been that long that she'd been awakened from her coma like state and this damn thing was still a headache.

She was getting the hang of it but the buttons confused her because they were practically flat and there were just so many of them.

"Stupid phone... " she muttered putting it to her ear after pushing the green button.

She instantly heard the chuckle on the other end.

"I see you're still getting the hang of the 21st century, sister," Elijah said. "How is your first day of school?"

"I'd know if I'd been here more then five minute brother," she said, turning and walking in the direction the schedule said her locker was located. "But I have located Niklaus' dear obsession. I must say, the original was much prettier."

Elijah laughed.

"Don't be so bitter sweetheart," he replied. "We both know you and Tatia were mortal enemies."

"She was playing with my brothers hearts, what did you expect me to do?"

"Punching her in the village square probably wasn't the best option," he answered dryly and she twitched her nose at the memory.

"Okay, enough walking down memory lane," she said. "I've also come across an old friend. There is another vampire in Mystic Falls dear brother mine."

there was a long silence on the other end and she wondered if she'd accidentally pressed the off button.

"Who?" he asked. "Will he be a problem?"

"Gee, dramatic much," she muttered, sighing. "88 years ago I would have said, definitely but something is different about him. He's not the same Ripper I knew."

"Ripper, there are only a few of them that were around in the 20s."

Faye smirked.

"Stefan Salvatore is in Mystic Falls," she said, and then chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun."

Her brother snorted on the other end.

"There was also another reason you and Tatia clashed. You were scarily alike."

Faye huffed, and gritted her teeth.

"Goodbye Elijah, I have to get to History," she snapped and she pressed the button to end the call – she hoped – hearing her brothers laughter on the other end.

**xXx**

History was a waste of her precious time.

Maybe she was being petty, but Mr. Tanner made her want to tare his hair out, key word being his and not hers. No, it was much more productive to take her wrath out on someone else. At least it had worked for over a thousand years, why mess with something that wasn't broken?

Lunch was a little better she supposed. The food was barely edible, and so far Mystic Falls population had been pretty welcoming. She wondered how fast that would change I they knew who and what she was. She didn't worry though, there was no one but her family older then her.

"Faye!"

She turned at the sound of her name and noticed Elena waving her over, smiling. She was hesitant to go over, but she had promised Elijah she'd protect the doppelganger. Did she really want to get close to her, though? If things ended badly... well there was a reason she disliked Petrova women. Tatia had been conniving, but Katerina.

Faye sighed.

She had thought maybe Katerina was different, but in the end it turned out the girl had been getting close to her to get to Klaus. The woman already had Elijah falling over at her feet, Katerina had been lucky she hadn't torn her heart out for that alone. In the end she'd helped Trevor subtly with saving Katerina.

If it got that blasted Petrova doppelganger out of her life then she'd do anything.

Now Elena was bringing back all those memories. The sad fact she'd once called Katerina a friend, even though she knew she'd betray the girl to a fate of being sacrificed, playing havoc with her mind.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that didn't make her much different from Katerina herself.

As she walked over to join Elena and her friends she cursed Elijah for planting those words in her mind. So she and Tatia had been similar in ways, but she was never one to betray a friend or family without good reason. Nor was she one to use two men at the same time.

It was a double edged sword really. She never claimed to be a saint.

"Faye, these are my friends. Bonnie and Caroline," Elena said, motioning to her two friends.

Bonnie was the girl from that morning, with dark skin, green eyes and curly black hair. Caroline was fair skinned with bright sky blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Care, Bonnie – this is Faye Jackson," she finished and Faye nodded at both and sat down across from Elena and between Bonnie and Caroline.

"It's nice to meet you," she said and Caroline made a sound of excitement and sat up straight.

"Oh, are you from Europe?" she asked and Faye felt her lips quirk up in amusement.

Faye nodded and answered, "I am, England. But we moved around a lot."

That was true, after being turned they did go back to Europe a lot. Rome, Bulgaria for a short time, Romania, France – you name she'd probably been there.

Caroline sighed dreamily.

"That sounds so cool," she said. "I wish I could go to Europe. How are you liking it here so far? You just moved in across from Elena, right? Do you live with your parents? Siblings?"

The questions were so fast even Faye had a hard time keeping up.

Bonnie laughed.

"Slow down Care, I think Faye needs some time to breath and think before she can answer anything."

"Right," Caroline said, smiling.

"Umm, I'm liking it so far, it's a nice place. I did move into the house a few door over from Elena and I don't live with my parents."

Elena blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Faye tried to look a bit torn up as she answered, "They died when I was younger. My older brother raised us. I'm one of the youngest, besides my sister. When I was sixteen I was emancipated so I live on my own now."

"I'm sorry, about your parents," Elena said, sincerely much to Faye's surprise. She wasn't used to Petrova women being sincere about anything. "It must have been hard."

"Not as hard as some. We had some issues, and they were my adopted parents so that sort of built with the rift over time. I do miss them though." That was true. Before Esther and Mikael had turned psycho, at least.

"Any siblings?" Caroline asked again and she smiled.

"Three brothers and a sister. They're around somewhere, we don't always keep tabs on each other," Faye said.

"So, have you met the other new guy?" Caroline asked after a moment of silence.

"Stefan Salvatore," Elena said, a tone in her voice that told Faye a lot. It seemed the doppelganger had a crush for the younger Salvatore.

"Hmm, he's hot," Bonnie said, chuckling at the redness which crept onto Elena's face.

Faye smiled at the this lightly. Maybe she'd been wrong about Elena, she'd certainly never seen Tatia or Katerina smile or laugh like that.

At least lunch wasn't boring.

**xXx**

After school she made a quick trip to the nearest population outside Mystic Falls for dinner. She knew the history of Mystic Falls, Elijah had made sure of that.

She wasn't willing to risk killing to many humans and she'd like to stay in town a little longer before finding a human to compel as her toy and walking blood bag. Such is the life of keeping a low profile.

Stefan being here made things more difficult.

They had History and English together and he hadn't seemed to recognize her. How was beyond her, they'd been pretty close back in his Ripper days, exchanging tips and tricks. Rebekah had thrown a few tantrums over that, she'd fallen pretty hard for the mysterious Stefan Salvatore.

Seeing his few interactions with Elena made her wonder if he'd had any feelings for Rebekah at all. He seemed to have had some when they all met. Maybe given more time they'd have grown, but she could usually tell a game when she saw one. She was pretty sure only Stefan could answer that question for her now.

Two hours later she pulled into the Mystic Grill. She had heard from those at school and simply from being able to hear pretty much everything that it had good food and drinks. What better way to protect Elena then to get involved.

**xXx**

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favorite color is blue," Caroline said, smiling as she and Bonnie walked to a table.

Bonnie looked at the blonde in amazement.

"You got all of that in one day?" she asked and Caroline scoffed.

"Oh, please," she said. "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Bonnie laughed lightly as they sat down across from each other and then Bonnie noticed the black Mercedes pull in outside. Her face fell into a slight frown as she watched the raven haired girl exit the car. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, and a tight v neck red top. Over this was the leather crop jacket she'd worn this morning.

"What about Faye? What you find out about her?" she asked and Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Well it wasn't easy but I found out she was telling the truth about being adopted and her parents. Her parents died in a fire when she was like... six and she was raised by her older brother. She is the only one who was adopted and has a younger sister. Three older brothers from what I found. She's from somewhere in England but they did move around a lot. She's a Leo, and lives by herself a few houses over from Elena. Apparently she also has a long distance boyfriend."

Caroline said this all very quickly.

"So pretty much all we know if what she told us at lunch," Bonnie muttered, furrowing her brow as Faye walked up to the bar and ordered. Or at least she could assume she was ordering.

"Why the sudden interest?" Caroline asked. "I like her, she likable."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. She knew she was being stupid, but Faye Jackson just made her instincts scream. Like she wasn't everything she claimed to be. There was something different about her.

"You're right," Bonnie said. "So why don't we get to know her?"

Caroline grinned.

"Great idea," she said and raised her arm in the air. "Faye! Over here!"

Sea green eyes trailed over to them and a small smile came across her face. She waved and held up a finger before turning back to the bar and taking the glass filled with amber liquid Bonnie was sure wasn't apple juice and the plate which held a burger and fries.

"Hey, Caroline and Bonnie right?" Faye asked, sitting down in the chair between Bonnie and Caroline. "Sorry I'm not to good with names."

"It's fine," Bonnie said. "How was your first day so far?"

"Well it's not over yet but so far so good," she replied, picking up her glass.

"Uh, is that..."

"Whiskey?" Faye finished for Caroline and she smirked. "I know, it's kind of early."

"But how? You're seventeen, aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"I have my ways."

Bonnie nodded along with Caroline. Bonnie didn't say anything but she had to wonder how she'd pulled it off, especially during the day like this. Caroline just seemed impressed.

Faye looked at Bonnie from the corner of her eye as she listened to Caroline talked and ate at the same time. Faye had met a lot of witches and she'd met Bennett witches before. If Bonnie was a witch then she obviously had no idea yet.

The sun fell and night came. For once in a very long time she actually found herself enjoying herself. This charade of playing human actually wasn't as boring as she thought it would be. Caroline reminded her a tiny bit of Rebekah and even Bonnie wasn't as bad as Faye had once thought.

"Hey, Faye right?" Matt asked, sitting down in Caroline's abandoned seat. The blonde was currently standing with the Lockwood boy, Tyler she thought his name was. They'd been playing pool.

"Yeah, You're Matt?" she returned the question and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said then turned to Bonnie. "How's Elena doing?"

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head. "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

Faye frowned.

"I heard about that, Elena was with them when the car crashed, wasn't she?" she asked and Bonnie and Matt nodded.

"She was, no one really understands how she got out of the car at all," Bonnie said.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

Bonnie held up her hands as if to surrender.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"Are you two together?" Faye asked, feeling sort of out of place. Not exactly an emotion she was used to feeling.

"They used to," Bonnie said, giving Matt a apologetic look. "She broke up with him after her parents died."

"Well, I know it's not exactly my place but maybe Bonnie's right. Maybe you should call her, or talk to her instead of being awkward around each other," Faye said.

Matt sighed, and said, "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Just give it more time, Matt. Four months isn't exactly a long time when you loose someone like she did," Bonnie said.

Faye raises an eyebrow as she turns to look at what Bonnie and Matt had begun staring at. She fill a stab of pity for the blonde boy.

Elena had entered the Grill with Stefan.

"More time, huh?" Matt asks and gets up, leaving the table to stop in front of Stefan and Elena and introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you and welcome to Mystic Falls." She hears Matt says as she tunes into the conversation.

"Hi. I'm Stefan."

"Hey," Elena says in a almost guilty voice.

"Hey."

Faye sighs, takes a drink from the Dr. Pepper bottle and turns her attention back to Bonnie and Caroline whose approaching the table again.

"Elena," Bonnie began as she and Stefan sit down beside each other. Stefan next to her and Elena on his other side. Caroline sits down on Faye's other side, facing Elena. "You made it."

"Yeah," Elena said, blinking when she noticed Faye.

She didn't mind, the girl had a strange sense of humor and a mysterious air but Elena thought Faye was a nice girl. Someone who could use some friends and company considering how lonely she must get in that house alone.

"You all know Stefan," Elena said.

Stefan nodded at them though his gaze lingered on Faye. He couldn't shake the feeling he knew her. Her sea green eyes and over all mischievous look she had at times sparked something inside him.

Elena noticed the look Stefan was giving the raven haired girl and frowned, a little inigition of jealously in her gut. It took her a second to realize it wasn't really a lustful look but a look as if he recognized her.

"Um, and this is Faye," Elena said, motioning to her and Faye smiled, holding out her hand to the male vampire.

"Hello Stefan," she said as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Faye Jackson, it's nice to meet someone whose new around here as well."

"Have... have we met before?" Stefan asked, startling the others.

Faye smirked mentally but shook her head.

"Maybe in a past life, but I think I'd recall meeting you Mr. Salvatore," she said, slightly teasing and flirty. She didn't have an interest in him like that though, and let it be known with her laughter shortly after.

_That seemed to placate the doppelganger,_ she thought to herself.

"So," Caroline said, breaking the ice that formed after everyone had stopped laughing. "You were born in mystic falls?"

Stefan nodded.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young," he replied.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

Elena placed her hand momentarily over his in a comforting manner, her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels."

"Any siblings?" Faye asked, seeing the tense air between Elena and Stefan as Elena pulled her hand back.

"None that I talk to," he said, shrugging. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, Faye. Seeing as you're both new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said.

"Party?" Faye asked. She'd never been a 21st century party before, could be interesting.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked, looking to Elena who opened her mouth but was clearly unsure of what to say.

"Of course she is," Bonnie said for her. "What about you Faye?"

"I don't have any other plans," Faye said.

Caroline grinned.

"Great, you can give Elena a ride then. I mean if you, Elena and Bonnie don't mind," Caroline said and Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks before shrugging.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I live right there anyways. What about you Bonnie, do you need a ride?" Faye asked.

Offering rides to humans – witchy ones or not – what would her siblings think of her now?

She could here Rebekah now, she'd assume it was a alien of some kind or she was going soft. Faye snorted mentally, despite finding herself growing a soft spot for this town and this group of friends, Elijah owed her.

After all, she could be looking Niklaus right now, or shopping in Paris or New York. She smiled, she'd always liked New York.

"I've got my car," Bonnie said. "Elena's won't be out of the shop until next week."

Elena looked down at the mention of that, it was actually her mom's old car. The night of the accident they'd been in her dad's car, her mom's had been banged up in a fender bender a few days before and needed some new parts. Until recently there hadn't been the money for the work it needed.

Faye nodded, deciding not to ask on the chance it was a touchy subject for Elena. The last thing she wanted was to upset her, that would make protecting her so much harder.

**xXx**

The first day of school really hadn't gone badly, but it was dreadfully bored. She didn't do bored, but she really had no choice. With another vampire in town and what she was sensing of sexual tension between Elena and Stefan she was sure things were about to get interesting.

She hated History, the way Mr. Tanner treated everyone was disgusting. Especially how he seemed to belittle Elena in class the next day. Four months wasn't very long to mourn the lost of someone like your parents.

Especially at Elena's age and both at the same time... she couldn't really imagine it seeing as she and her own parents weren't exactly family of the year.

The more she saw of Elena Gilbert the less she saw Tatia and Katerina in her personality. There were small things here and there but nobody was perfect.

Around nine Faye pulled up to the curb in front of the Gilbert home. She had changed into a dark red dress that fell a few inches above her knees, a pair of boots (she had to admit the shoes of this era were probably her favorite part) and a red cardigan.

She of course had her locket (a golden round locket with swirly etchings and a medium sized emerald in the center) and ring. She might have been a bit over dressed but she liked to make an impression. After over a thousand years you had to keep everyone looking or things got boring.

Klaus and Elijah always liked to say she'd spent to much time with Rebekah over the years. Even she had to admit their sister was a bit of a spoilt princess.

It didn't take long to get to the falls with Elena helping her navigate. They didn't talk much on the way besides to give directions. Once there the two girls made there way over to Bonnie who seemed pleased to see them both.

"Great dress," Caroline said, coming over to great them. "I'm glad you made it Faye, Elena."

"Thanks Caroline," Faye said.

"Oh, there's Matt," Caroline said, walking off.

Faye, Bonnie and Elena all watched her go, noticing Matt had a case of beer with him and Tyler who stood with him.

The rest of the night wasn't what she was expecting.

**xXx**

Faye positioned herself far enough away to not been seen by the Salvatore's if they happened to sense her. She didn't think they would, Stefan saw her during the day quite a bit. If he hadn't when he shook her hand the other day then the chances of them sensing her were pretty low.

She was close enough that from her spot crouch on a high branch that she could see the boarding house and hear everything.

"What's going on?" She heard a unknown male voice say.

From the heartbeats she could hear it was definitely from a human. The uncle, she assumed.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

She heard the sound of heavy footfalls up the stairs. Faye raised an eyebrow as she saw the crow fly into the open balcony doors leading to what she assumed was Stefan's room. Then she noticed the tall dark figure standing there.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother," a new voice answered. The man on the balcony, she realized.

She tensed, two vampires in Mystic Falls. Elijah had never said this might happen, and while she hadn't been concerned about Stefan she wasn't to sure she liked having both Salvatore brothers in one town.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

Faye snorted lightly, recalling something she'd heard Bonnie tell Elena at the party. Something about a crow and fog.

"When'd you get here?"  
"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon," Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

Faye rolled her eyes at the brothers banter. Leaning against the tree trunk as she stood up on the branch. She tuned out the the conversation until Damon's mention of Elena caught her attention.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

Faye had to admit the older Salvatore brother knew how to hit a nerve. She was impressed.

"She's not Katherine."

Faye frowned, Katherine was Katerina's new name. Personally she thought Katerina was a prettier name. She sure hoped Elena wasn't anything like Katerina, for the doppelganger and the Salvatore's brother.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked.

Faye stood straighter, so that was why Stefan seemed different. He'd begun eating from vermine, she scrunched her nose up at the very thought.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it," Stefan snapped, and she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!"

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

"I said stop!"

Faye jumps slightly as they fall through the window, and hit the ground. She catches the movement of Damon who seemingly disappears before even hitting the ground. Stefan rises slowly, obviously animal blood isn't to good for keeping one strong, Faye thinks.

She sees Damon is already standing against a part of the fence – or what looks like a fence from her distance – and unfazed.

Looking at the brothers she sighs, and turns away to look below her. She'd at least twenty or thirty feet up, though she's never been afraid of heights.

Taking her phone from her right boot – the dress she wore not having pockets – she hit speed dial and jumped, no longer interested in the rest of the Salvatore brother's conversation.

As she sped off back to her house she only had one thing on her mind. Letting Elijah know the new developments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 4: Family Origins Part I. **

"_Niklaus! Slowing in your old age?" a soft melodious voice echoed through the woods as she ran, glancing back to spot Niklaus and Elijah. _

_Niklaus she could see, but Elijah was missing. _

"_Phaedra, got you." Phaedra squealed in surprise as she ran into a warm chest. Arms circled around her and spun her around. She laughed and kicked out once as she was lowered to the ground. _

"_Elijah," she said, turning and hitting him in the chest. _

_The older man smirked and she rolled her eyes. She had grown up with him and his siblings, people she saw as her siblings even if it was not by blood. She was relieved it wasn't actually, it might have caused unwanted attention seeing as her and Niklaus' relationship hadn't been platonic in many years. _

_Sure, it wasn't too uncommon for those of blood to marry, but not those of siblings blood. Not for a long time as far as she knew. History really wasn't that interesting to her. Of course they weren't married yet, but come a few weeks they would be. The fact she was fourteen and he nearly twenty meant nothing to those in the village. Her own parents had a nine year age gap separating them. _

_Phaedra was forced from her thoughts as another set of arms circled her waist and lifted her up. _

"_Niklaus!" she gasped out and sighed when her feet hit the ground. _

"_What was that earlier love, about me being slow?" he asked as she turned to find the blue eyes staring down at her. She only hoped she grew a bit taller then her current 5'5 before she stopped growing at all. _

"_I do not recall saying such a thing Klaus," she denied and giggled as one of her long curls was pulled between his hand and yanked gently. _

_Elijah rolled his eyes as his younger brother and adopted sister interacted. Having grown up together and considering Phaedra his sister for so long, it was sometimes weird to see them like this, but he was happy they'd found one another. _

_Niklaus needed someone like Phaedra to keep him in check. Not to mention it wasn't unheard of that orphans found and taken in by a family married into that family once of age. Most females were married off between the ages of thirteen and twenty. Some later in life. _

"_Faye, Niklaus," he interrupted and the two pulled apart. "We should get back home before mother and father begin to worry." _

_Faye pouted and Niklaus rolled his eyes. _

"_If we must," Niklaus said and lifted Faye quickly into his arms bridle style. _

"_KLAUS!" Phaedra exclaimed as he took off running as fast as he could without tripping and hurting them both. Elijah chuckled and followed after them. _

Faye sat up in bed, the dream which was truly a memory of when she and her family was human still lingering in her mind. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and chuckled. Oh the dynamics of her family was so skewered.

By today's beliefs the relationship she had with Klaus would have caused scandal. Two siblings, adopted or not, marrying at such a young age.

She never really understood how the ways of marriage had changed. Or the whole age thing, many of the girls in the village were married or being courted by the age of twelve and some were even expecting their first child. Most by men half a decade older then them. But then that had been the old word, the middle ages.

Western Civilization was bound to change in 1019 years. She was quite amused by it to be honest. She was really beginning to like Mystic Falls, and her new... friends. She frowned, unsure if she was comfortable calling Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline friends yet.

Walking over to her large window she threw the curtains open and chuckled as she saw Elena, and Jenna both leaving the house in a hurry, Jenna trying to place multiple objects into her bag as she did so.

Turning to the side were her dresser was she noticed the buzzing coming from the phone moments before it began to sing – Watcha Say by Jason Derulo – one of the songs she found she could actually like from this era.

Elijah flashed in bright letters across the screen.

"Hello brother," she answered, only to frown when the voice that came over the phone wasn't Elijah's.

"Sorry, I don't have those sort of parts," a female voice answered and her breath caught.

"Amaris?"

"Hello mother."

**xXx**

_**Rome, 1027 A.D.** _

"_Are you sure of this princess?" Niklaus asked next to youngest daughter. _

_Amaris was a beauty much like her mother, with the same tanned skin, and green eyes yet she was also her's father's daughter. She could be no older then sixteen or seventeen. _

"_I'm sure," Amaris spoke, her accent flowing softly. "I'm not like Zeke or Nika, I want to stay with you and our family forever." _

_Faye stared at her daughter, one of three. Annika 'Nika' was the oldest daughter, then Amaris and finally Callisto who'd been more of a miracle surprise. In all honesty when they'd become vampires Callisto should have died seeing as she hadn't been born yet. _

_Faye hadn't even known she was pregnant again until a few months later when they noticed her stomach growing. _

_The first and only vampire pregnancy in the history of vampires. As far as they knew anyways. Ezekiel 'Zeke' had decided to stay human, but at the age of twenty he accidentally triggered the werewolf curse. He lived somewhere safe, where his family and he wouldn't be victim to Mikael. _

_Annika as said before was her eldest daughter and the second born. She was eighteen and living with Zeke, she too had chosen the human life over eternity. They didn't want to force them into this life if they did not want it, not like they had been. _

_They had made a promise to be better parents then Esther or Mikael had been to them after they were turned. _

_Amaris was born next and was seventeen, though she was a small thing. Much more petite then anyone in the family. Her dark hair, green eyes and skin made her a image of Faye, yet it was easy to see Niklaus' features in her as well. _

_If she went through with this she'd be the first to accept eternity as a vampire among their five children. _

_Though Faye had brought up the possibility that if turned their children may be Hybrids like he was. Klaus wouldn't mind that, she could easily tell. _

_Aleksander was her second to last child and sixteen, only a year younger then Amaris. Many mistook them for twins, but Alek had sea blue eyes, a sort of mix of his parents. He seemed to be leaning towards being turned as well if what he talked about to his siblings and others was anything to go on. _

_Then their was Callisto. The youngest at fifteen and a surprise. She was a born vampire. To their confusion the werewolf curse seemed to skip her, they assumed it had something to do with her being born when Faye was a vampire, not human. _

_Personally it didn't matter to her, she was just happy Callisto had been born at all. She couldn't imagine having never known and carried her around forever, it made her heart shiver at the very thought. She loved her children, they were her weakness. But then family always had been her weakness. _

"_If you do this you know there is no going back," Faye said. "Please, be careful with your choice baby." _

_Amaris looked at both her parents from her place on the edge of her bed and nodded, her curls bouncing. _

"_I know, and I want this," she said. _

_Klaus and Faye exchanged looks and Klaus bit his wrist, offering it to Amaris who didn't hesitate to take it and latch onto it. _

"_Faye, be gentle love," Klaus muttered lowly and Faye took a deep breath. _

_As Amaris pulled back Faye lent down and kissed the top her her daughter head, and in the same motion twisted her neck, snapping it. _

_A sob broke loose from her and Klaus wrapped an arm tightly around her. _

"_Shh, it's alright Phaedra. It's what she wanted," he whispered, kissing a trail from her hairline to her temple. _

_She sighed, turning in his arms to look at her daughters slumped form. _

"_I'm better now, help me make her comfortable lover," Faye said, smiling almost coyly at him. _

_He chuckled and together the two laid Amaris on her large bed, and tucked her in. in the end they stood at the foot of the bed and watched her, waiting for her to wake from what appeared to be nothing more then a slumber. _

**xXx**

"Elijah, pick up the phone now," Faye spat as she stomped her way to the car.

Nearly a week ago she'd gotten the most surprising call from her daughter. One of two Original Hybrids. The only two currently in existent that had completed transition.

The biggest difference between them and their father, was that they couldn't turn vampires into hybrids were as they knew Klaus would be able to if his curse were broken.

"I know you're there brother, pick up the phone now or I swear I'll drop everything and head for the closest location with Klaus' handy work written all over it." She smirked as she turned a corner to the nearest dress shop in Mystic Falls.

With the Founder's Party tomorrow she needed a dress.

Considering she'd snagged Matt as her date all was well in her mind. She had wanted to attend this party but it was unlikely she'd get invited unless asked by a founders descendant or as a date of someone already going.

Matt had asked her, strangely enough. She'd let him know that she had a boyfriend, he was aware this was nothing more then casual. Friends. And if she took a drink later that night then that was beside the point.

"Then your plan would be blown wouldn't it?" she finished snarkly.

She chuckled as she heard a click like sound and knew the phone had been answered.

"There is no need to be so dramatic sister," Elijah said, and she could practically see him rolling his eyes on the other end. "What has your panties in a twist?"

Faye faked a gasp of outrage and shock.

"Oh my, has the 21st century finally begun to corrupt noble Elijah? How ungentlemanly, mentioning a ladies underwear over the phone."

Elijah chuckled.

"I apologize profusely to this lady you speak of, but you'll have to point me in her way."

Faye pouted as she switched off the car.

"You've been in contact with my children lately," Faye began. "Haven't you?"

"Ah, so Amaris did call," he said.

She snorted.

"As if you didn't know. I've been calling for days now, you've been avoiding me," she said, adjusting her review mirror as she talked. "I had thought they had fallen off the face of the earth, the last I heard of Amaris she was in Boston. That was 1921, I do believe."

"Yes."

"And Alek and Callisto?" she asked.

"I ran into Amaris while I was in Chicago," Elijah began. "She found my phone and your number, I had to tell her the story. She was quite excited you'd been un-daggered. She, Alek and Callisto were never very happy daddy dearest daggered you in the first place."

Faye laughed.

"That's one way of putting it, but rather strange. Don't ever call Klaus daddy dearest again brother, it makes you sound...odd." She checked the time and sighed. "I'm going to have to cut this call short, but try to give me more warning next time you run into one of my kids. I wasn't near ready for Amaris' call."

"Will do sister. You asked about Aleksander and Callisto. Last I heard Callisto got pissed at Alek and daggered him in Greece. I don't know if he's been un-daggered, but that was in 1943."

Faye sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Callisto always did have her father's impatience and temper. Tell Amaris, if you get the chance, to hunt them down. I'd like to see all three in the future," she said.

"As you wish," he said. "Goodbye Faye, and good luck in Mystic Falls."

Faye hung up the phone and sighed.

"Thanks brother, I'm gonna need it," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 5: Family Origins Part II. **

"_Hello? Jeremy? Hello?" Elena asks as she walks through the halls after exiting her room and slowly makes her way downstairs. _

_She's breathing heavily, fear in her eyes as she sees the shadows and moves around, towards the kitchen and into the living room. _

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." _

_Elena's eyes widen as she stares at the screen. Her own picture staring back at her. _

"_You know what's coming next," she hears behind her and turns, seeing Damon. _

_She turns and runs, heading for the front door. As she wrenches it open she screams, seeing Damon waiting out front. She breaths sharply as she turns around, her back against the door and then darts. She screams as she bumps into Damon, and his face changes, his elongated fangs racing to her throat. _

Stefan jumps up in bed as he wakes up with a start. The nightmare still fresh in his mind.

"Bad dream?" Damon asks, cheekily as he flips through Stefan's journal.

Stefan runs a hand through his hair and looks over at his brother in growing anger.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field." Damon smirks, looking over slightly. "Football reference. Too soon."

Stefan speeds over to a table and grabs a letter opener, and throws it. Damon looks down in annoyance as it collides with his chest.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach tanner and all those people." Damon fiddles with the sharp object he pulled from his chest and walked closer to his brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."" Damon says, mimicking a headline as he approached.

Stefan frowned. "Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now," Stefan states and Damon shrugs his head to the side.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target," he says, smirking as he comes to stand in front of hi brother. "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

_Damon drives the knife like weapon into Stefan's side and sighs, looking down at his own black shirt. _

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move," he says moving past towards the door.

As he goes to leave turns around, smirking at his brother who is hunched over.

"By the way Stefan, were you ever going to introduce me to that delicious creature, Faye?" he asks and Stefan turns around after pulling the letter opener from his side.

"Leave her alone Damon," he grunts.

Damon smiles.

"Don't worry, I've already got a distraction for now. Though I'll admit, Faye does have a certain appeal," he said and then turned and left. "No promises."

Stefan sighed, and gritted his teeth as he raised his shirt to inspect the wound. It wasn't that bad, it was already healing. He had other things to worry about, like Damon's interest in Faye.

The girl was an enigma, and he knew there was something different about her. He couldn't shake the feeling her knew her but at the same time he couldn't remember.

He had to figure out a way to stop Damon, to protect his friends and Elena.

**xXx**

"To repeat, as of yesterday the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."

Jenna glared at the TV screen, where the male reporter was doing what reporters do and reporting. Logan Fell, she shook her head.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket. Scum Fell," she mutters never noticing Elena coming up behind her with her things.

"Who are you talking to?" she asks, looking from Jenna to the TV. She shakes her head as Jenna answers.

"Him. The news guy, Logan "Scum" Fell."

"Didn't we just do this yesterday Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked and Jenna pouted.

"It's not my fault he's on every news channel," Jenna said and Elena snorted, walking back to the kitchen to grab a apple.

"I'm sure he's not on every news channel," she said. "So are you going to the party tonight?"

Jenna looked at Elena and nodded, a grimace not far behind.

"I'm dreading it."

"Good thing I'm not going," Jeremy said as he darted through to the fridge.

"Yeah, why is that?" Elena asked, turning to look at her brother.

Jeremy shrugged.

"Don't want too. No one to go with."

"What about Faye? You seem to be getting along with her," Jenna asked and Elena smiled.

"I don't like Faye like that and she has a boyfriend," he said. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Jenna asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Long distance from what I've learned. She doesn't really like to talk about it, I get the feeling it's sort of complex," Elena explained.

Jenna sighed.

"Relationships always are. Long distance are the worst."

"Anyways, Matt asked Faye. She's new in town so it's sort of unlikely she'd get an invite to the founders party so soon. You know how Carol Lockwood is."

Jenna's scrunched her nose up.

"No need to say more," she said. "We should ask Faye and her parents over for dinner."

Elena tensed and looked at her aunt and then over to Jeremy who had obviously heard as well. Probably through gossip or from Faye herself.

"I doubt that will happen," Jeremy said.

"Why not?" Jenna asked. "I know I'm not the best cook in the world..."

Elena shook her head.

"No, Jenna it's not that," Elena said. "Faye's emancipated. Her parents died in a fire when she was a little girl. She was adopted to begin with so her older brother apparently raised her and her other siblings."

Elena didn't notice how Jenna tensed at the mention of adoption.

"Poor girl," Jenna said. "We should still invite her over at least. Sometime in the next few weeks."

"Right," Elena said. "I think that's a good idea. Also I've invited Bonnie and Faye over today to get ready for the party tonight."

Jenna nodded.

"Alright."

**xXx**

"No yellow. Childish. Go for the blue," Damon says as he flips through a novel on Caroline's bed.

Caroline frowns, looking at Damon through the reflection in the full length mirror she stands in front of.

"I don't like the blue. It's so... two years ago."

Damon scowled as he looked over at Caroline momentarily.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date..."

Caroline turns from taking the yellow dress off.

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner."

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled, Caroline. It's very important I be there." Damon looked over at the blonde, his eyes pulsing as the iris grew larger and Caroline's eyes showed the tell tell signs of compulsion.

"Please take me," he compelled.

Caroline blinked and then smiled.

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me."

"Not if you're wearing that dress," he says, turning back to the book in his hands. He frowns in disgust. "What's so special about this Bella girl anyways? Edward's so whipped."

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't."

Damon closes the book and tosses it on the bed.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it," he replies.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asks.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun. We also can't have little monster babies... which appears to be the plot of that so called book."

"Yeah, but you go in the sun," Caroline argues.

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story," he answers. "You know if you want to talk why don't you tell me about your little friend, Faye."

Caroline pouts and turns to look at him, the blue dress pooling on the floor as she lets it drop.

"Faye?" Caroline asks. "She's knew around here. I don't know much more then anyone else. She lives by herself on the same street as Elena. She'd fun."

Damon nods. "And her parents, family?"

"Dead. Her parents I mean. According to her they died in a fire when she was a little girl. She was raised by her eldest brother in Europe, England I think she said." Caroline crawled onto the bed. "Why so interested in Faye?"

Damon smirks, brushing the girls blonde locks back.

"I find her interesting. Is she going to be at the founder party tonight?"

"Yes, she'd going with Matt. As friends, apparently her boyfriend is long distance."

Damon frowns but nods, flipping them over so he's laying over Caroline. He leans down, trailing kisses from her collarbone up her neck and to her lips.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be," Caroline says, looking into the silvery/blue eyes which were bright and oddly hypnotic.

Damon smiles.

"Yes, I can be sweet."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks.

Damon smiles again, nodding.

"Mm-Hmm. But not yet, I have something I need you to do still yet."

"Anything."

"That's what I want to hear," Damon mutters, smirking slightly.

**xXx**

Faye sighed as she washed up the wine glass. Though she hadn't had wine it in exactly. It was more like a mix of red wine and blood, something she'd been doing for years. Mixing her favorite alcoholic drinks with her blood. It made the flavors more interesting.

Seeing as she couldn't hunt like she usually might in Mystic Falls she had taken a supply from the blood banks a few towns over. The last thing she wanted to do was alert the Founders of this town of her being here.

She was very aware of the towns vampire hunting ways in the past and she was also aware that it was unlikely the founding families had forgotten. Turning off the faucet she turned and grabbed her bag, and the covered dress which hung on the chair. She was nearly late, Bonnie was probably already at Elena's.

She was happy she'd already been invited in, never more had she been more thankful for Elena's dinner a week or so ago to help Bonnie get to know Stefan. Though she'd also met Damon then, she'd been worried they'd realize she was a vampire but they hadn't.

Her family had always said the smell of the sea always threw them off to the fact she was a vampire.

Crossing the street Faye noticed Tyler Lockwood outside the Gilbert house talking to Elena.

"Yeah, careful with it, dick," Jeremy snapped as he appeared behind his sister.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena said, trying to defuse the situation.

Tyler shrugged.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk."

Jeremy snorted.

"I got your punk," he muttered and then noticed Faye coming up behind Tyler. "Hey Faye!"

Elena looked to where Jeremy was and smiled, while Tyler turned to nod at the girl. He would admit she was really a looker. Apparently she was also taken, all the good ones were.

"Hey," Faye said. "Hope I'm not late. Or interrupting."

"No, you're timing is perfect. Bonnie got here about ten minutes ago," Elena said, then turned to Tyler. "You should get going Tyler. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

Tyler nodded and then looked around Elena at Jeremy.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" he asked.

"Not even if you meant it," Jeremy said, walking away towards the stairs.

Tyler shook his head and turned.

"See you tonight at the party Faye," Tyler said, and Faye smiled as the boy moved past her.

She looked at Elena and entered the house as the other girl moved aside, shutting the door behind Faye.

"You excited?" Elena asked. "First American function and all."

Faye smiled.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be my first American party, just the first in a few years," she said, shrugging as they entered the kitchen. "My brother was rather... protective when I was younger."

That was true enough, Elijah had always been very protective of her when she was growing up and human. Klaus had been as well, but for different non-platonic reasons.

Bonnie looked up hearing the two girls enter and grinned.

"Faye, you made it!"

"Of course, so nice day huh?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at the raven haired girl and chuckled.

"You've never been a people person huh?" Elena asked, walking over to the sink.

Faye pouted lightly, scrunching up her nose.

"Sue me, I'm recluse."

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen," Bonnie said a second later holding up nail polish bottles.

"Tough call," Faye said, taking the bottles and looking them over.

"Can we mix them?" Elena asked, grabbing a dish cloth and walking over to sit in between Bonnie and Faye.

Bonnie grins.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am...ish," Elena said. "Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

Faye raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, secrets," Faye said. "I can go to the bathroom if you..."

"No," Elena said, shaking her head. "You're our friend, stay, mingle. Hear secrets with me. Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked between the two and bit her lip.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it," Elena said, her face set in a determined mask.

Bonnie sighed.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

Elena nods.

"Uh-Huh."

"Interesting how?" Faye asked, though she's already aware of how interesting the Salvatore Brother's past really is.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

Faye tensed slightly at the name. Katerina wasn't very original was she, just a newer version of her own name. More Americanized. It had thrown them off for a few decades though.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues," Elena said, her eyes beginning to come together in worry.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon," Bonnie began and Faye had to force back a smirk of amusement. Katerina could never truly chose between men, no Petrova she'd met could.

"And that drove Stefan mad, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's," Elena said.

"I agree, there is always two sides of a story. Sounds more like something Damon would do, not Stefan," Faye said and she did believe that but she wasn't to sure about Stefan. He'd been a right beast when he'd been a Ripper.

"True. I just wanted you to know. Before anything got really serious," Bonnie said.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business," Elena said, shaking her head.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business," Bonnie muttered.

Elena looked at her shocked.

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

Faye looked between the girls and stood up.

"Come on, I think we should move upstairs for more room. We only have two hours before the party," she said and the three girls made their way up to Elena's room to get ready.

**xXx**

Faye looked at the model of Fell Church in front of her, a glass of champagne in her left hand. She had come in a red Chiffon Drop Back Dress.

The dress had no sleeves of any kind, and showed just the right amount of cleavage in her opinion. The front had a zipper that went down between the valley of her breast and ended a few inches past. There was a fabric that attached at the under-bust and back around her legs, longer then the mid-thigh length dress. Probably the reason it was called a drop back dress.

On her feet were red Mary Jane strap with button-snap closure pumps. They made her 5'6 appear 5'9. Her jewelry was simple, a Sun Gold Lucite Bangle on her right wrist. Her Lapis Lazuli ring on her left ring finger. Round Cut Ruby Stud Earrings, and a Ruby Pendant Necklace. Klaus had always said red was her color, maybe she was feeling nostalgic when she picked this to ware.

Her makeup was mostly natural. Some silvery/gold eye shadow which blended with her tan skin, some light blush along her cheekbones and light pinkish lip gloss. She had never been one to paint her face extravagantly.

"Phaedra, isn't it," a familiar voice said from behind. She turned to see the smirking, yet polite face of Damon Salvatore. "I'm Damon, we met a week ago."

Faye nodded.

"Hmm, right at Elena's. I take it you're here with Caroline?"

Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she asked and I figure I should make an appearance. Seeing as this party used to mean a lot to the Salvatores," he said and she looked at him, feigning ignorance.

"How so?"

Damon held out his hand and she hardly hesitated to take it, allowing him to lead her over to the registry list from 1864, or was it 63? she'd heard him talking to Elena about it earlier.

"The Salvatores are one of the original founding families. They used to be invited every year, the original brothers are named on this list."

Faye read down the list, and stopped upon seeing two names. Damon Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore. Scanning further down she came to another name. Katherine Pierce.

"Is that Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" she asked, looking up at the blue eyed man.

Damon actually reminded her a tiny bit her Klaus. Not a lot mind you, but they did have blue eyes. Though Damon's were much brighter and silvery. She couldn't deny they were very handsome indeed.

She was really beginning to miss Niklaus, despite being angry at him. She told herself she needed to go through with this, to protect Elena from harm and help Elijah. In the end maybe she could stop Klaus' obsession and get her family to reconcile with each other.

She desperately missed them being all together for once.

"The original Salvatore brothers," he said. "They actually died in the battle of willow creek. Shot from behind while trying to save someone they cared about who was thought to be a union sympathizer."

"Right," Faye said. "There were twenty-seven civilians killed in the old Fell church."

Damon smirked.

"You're pretty good with your history for someone who wasn't born in America," he said and she smiled.

Little did he know she most likely was born in America. Here actually, unless she magically appeared for Esther and Mikael to find. She'd never truly thought about it.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," she said sweetly, smiling coyly.

She quite liked the older Salvatore brother, nearly as much as the younger one. It was a shame she was already spoken for, hmm, but harmless flirting and games couldn't hurt. It wasn't like she and Klaus didn't have a pretty open marriage. She wasn't stupid enough to think he'd gone 88 years without sex, and she truly didn't care if he hadn't. It was nothing they hadn't done before he'd daggered her.

At the end of the day though it was always each other they loved.

"So, how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

"You know you'd have to be the hundredth person to ask me that since I arrived," Faye said. "I like It. Reminds me a little of home."

"Hmmm..." Damon said, nodding.

"Damon," Stefan said from behind them, interrupting whatever it was he was going to say.

"Ah, brother," Damon said, smirking. "I was just telling Phaedra about the towns founders."

"Faye," Faye corrected, smiling. "Please, call me Faye. Everyone does."

"Faye then, it's a beautiful name Miss. Faye," he said, raising her right hand and kissing the back of her knuckles.

"Damon, may I speak to you," Stefan said, clearing his throat. "In privet."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Stefan repeated.

"Please, go ahead. I should be getting back to Matt anyway. He is my date for the night after all," Faye said, smiling politely at both brothers. "Thank you for the time Damon."

"It was my pleasure Faye."

Damon watched as the raven haired beauty walked away, looking sort of like a temptress in red. She had to be one of the most interesting things about Mystic Falls right now.

"Beautiful girl isn't she? Does she remind you of anyone brother, maybe another dark beauty who claimed to have lost their parents in a fire?"

"What are you playing at brother?" Stefan hissed, his green eyes hard as he stared at him.

"What? That, I just thought someone should be more welcoming to the new girl in town. She's a pistol, that one," Damon said, smirking. "Why Stefan, Elena not enough for you?"

Stefan gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to act out, or start a fight with Damon in the middle of the Founders Party.

"She's not a toy for you to distract yourself on Damon," he said. "Faye is a human being, leave her alone."

"What if I don't want to? She's much more my type then barbie," Damon said.

"You've gotten to me and Elena Damon, just leave Elena's friends out of this."

Damon began walking away in the direction Faye had exited moments before and turns, smirking as he walked backwards.

"That's the thing brother, she's you're friend too. That makes it that much more interesting."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair as his brother turned and left, probably to find another distraction. Some girl, hopefully not Elena or Faye. Damon was right though, he did see Faye as his friend. One of the first that he made, and he didn't have many friends in his long immortal life.

This was going to be a long night. He only hoped the plan worked. Damon was to dangerous to be left to his own devices in this town.

**xXx**

Later that night Stefan sat in his room, his journal propped up against his knees. His legs kicked up on the desk in front of him. A glass of bourbon beside his feet. He didn't feel to great about what he'd had to do to keep the town, his friends, and Elena safe from Damon, but Damon had left him no choice.

_I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls. _

He wrote, laying the pen between the pages and looking up when he noticed the shift in the room.

"Faye?" Stefan asked.

"What did you do Stefan?" Faye asked, walking over and sitting on the corner of the desk. Stefan sat up, shocked. Where had she come from.

She'd changed out of her dress and now wore a pair of black boots, a pair of blue jeans which hugged her hips and flared lightly once past the shin area. She wore a jean jacket over a black tank top. Simple yet it worked for her. The locket she always seemed to ware was around her neck and for the first time he took special notice of her ring.

The blue stone wasn't simply a blue stone like he'd once thought – seeing as he wasn't really looking for it – but a Lapis Lazuli. It wasn't one he sometimes found on humans either, the fake stones that were marketed as the real deal but true honest to god, Lapis Lazuli.

"You're a vampire?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Hmm, I am," Faye said. "Don't worry I mean no harm. I just want to know what going on? I saw Caroline after Elena brought her back inside, she looked like she'd met death. Something tells me Damon and you have something to do with that."

"Why didn't you tell me, why are you here?"

"Always with the questions," Faye said, rolling her eyes. "Look. I swear I am not hear to hurt you, this town or Elena. Quite the opposite really. Once upon a time this was my home too. Please Stefan, I'm still your friend."

Looking into her sea green eyes with the flecks of true ocean blue at the pupil he couldn't help but believe her. He'd always been pretty good at seeing the truth and he trusted her. Something told him she was a bad enemy to make, but once she was a friend she was loyal to the end.

"Damon's become to dangerous to allow to roam free. You've heard the new reports. Unless..."

Faye smiled.

"I don't hunt in town. I go a few towns over and I usually don't kill the humans I feed off of. I feed, give them a little blood to heal and that will be out of their system in a few hours and then I erase the encounter from their minds. I'm no savage."

Stefan sighed, nodding.

"I spiked Caroline's drink with vervain. He's in the basement cell now. When he's shut down I'll move him to the family crypt."

Faye canted her head to the side and then nodded.

"It's a shame, but I figure you'll have to learn these lessons by yourself," Faye said. "Family is important Stefan, and I know you love your brother. Sooner or later you'll realize that this probably wont work out how you planed. But I figure you need to learn those things for yourself."

"Wise," Stefan said. "How old are you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Faye asked and then smirked. "I'm older then you. I'll leave it at that."

"Are you leaving?" Stefan asked as she stood from her sitting position on the desk.

Faye looked at Stefan and then leaned forward, for a moment Stefan worried about her intentions but she simple gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Stefan and I'd let you keep these memories but it's not the time. Elijah would kill me if I ruined his plans for friendship." She sighed, her eyes dilating in compulsion. "Forget I was ever here, that I am anything other then human. Forget until I tell you to remember."

Stefan's eyes showed the signs of compulsion and then she blurred from the room, running back home.

Stefan blinked, the last five minutes erased from his mind. Looking around he tried to think about what he'd been doing, and felt he was missing something but simply shook his head.

Placing the closed journal on the desk Stefan downed the rest of the bourbon and headed off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vervain.**

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found. **

**England 1491: **

"_Ah, Katerina," Niklaus began, taking her small hand into his larger one and kissing the back gently. "I'm Klaus, I'm sure my brother had told you as such." _

_Katerina's eyes sparkled as she took in the handsome man with dark golden hair and blue eyes that shined like dark yet light sapphires. He and his brother were ever the lookers. _

"_My lord," she replied, curtseying elegantly. _

"_Klaus, did you find him?" _

_Katerina looked over to find a very pretty, beautiful even, woman around her age._

_Possibly a little older, with long wavy nearly black hair, tanned skin yet fair, sharp features, a shapely figure and bright sea green eyes. _

_There was no way this was a sister, though she could hope. _

"_My love," Klaus said, smiling at the mystery woman in the gold and red dress which spoke her of wealth. "Katerina meet my wife, Phaedra. Faye, darling, this is Katerina Petrova." _

_Faye smiled, in a slightly tight manner at her. _

"_A pleasure, I'm sure." _

"_I believe I saw Alek not long ago with Rosemarie," Niklaus said, smiling lightly as Faye rolled her eyes. _

"_I see," she said. "Thank you for the time love. It was nice meeting you Katerina. Enjoy your stay I hope." _

_Katerina nodded, smiling and watched as the dark beauty walked off towards a very handsome man who was laughing with a woman. _

_A woman who appeared a little older then the man with long light brown hair. _

"_My wife's brother, younger brother. Aleksander, I believe he and you would be around the same age." _

"_He lives here as well?" she asked and then gasped lightly. "Forgive me, that was unthoughtful of me."_

_Klaus laughed. _

"_No need. Yes, Faye's parents died in a fire. Tragic, my own parents took her in, along with her brother and sister. Aleksander and Amaris. When we came of age we married." _

_Katerina's eyes brightened. _

"_It was an arranged marriage then, my lord?" _

_Klaus looked down at her with calculating amusement. Looking over to his dear wife's green gaze he could see she was listening to every word. He wasn't surprised, Faye disliked all Petrova woman. _

"_Something like that," he said, taring his eyes from Faye and turning back to Katerina with a small smile. _

_Faye rolled her eyes, from where she was across the room. _

"_Trouble in paradise, sister dear?" Elijah asked as he saw her approach. _

_Phaedra snorted, sending him a look of loathing which wasn't directed at him. _

"_Niklaus and his obsession."_

_Elijah smirked. _

"_I see," he said and then held out his arm. "Take a walk with me Faye." _

_Faye smiled. _

"_I would love to," she said, and linked her elbow with his. _

_Klaus sighed as he spun Katerina in the old dance, and caught the sight of Faye leaving for what he assumed was the gardens with Elijah. He wouldn't admit but to himself that he felt a stab of jealousy. _

**xXx**

Faye groaned as she slammed her hand into the snooze button on her alarm clock – she had sworn that if she ever found out who invented alarm clocks she'd find a witch, go back in time, and slaughter them painfully.

It would be an interesting side project should she ever get bored.

"Rise and shine, little sister," a familiar voice said and she blinked, sitting up and glaring at the invading presence.

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled, her vision clearing as she saw her brother. "What are you doing here Elijah?"

"I can't come and visit my sister?" he asked, sitting down a tray over her lap.

On it was a glass of blood, cup of coffee and a plate of waffles. Faye narrowed her eyes at it and then back up at her brother.

"Hmm, what is it? You're up to something..."

Elijah smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were getting on alright in this new era. And to tell you Amaris called, she's found Callisto in Rome."

Faye smirked, chuckling.

"Callisto always did like Rome," she said.

"Yes," Elijah said. "Alek is still daggered in Greece, Amaris is dragging Callisto there as we speak."

"Good," Faye said, sitting the glass of blood back down. "Now if we could only hunt down Zeke."

Elijah frowned, and sighed.

Zeke had triggered the werewolf curse when he was mortal, after seeing his family killed, and like Alek and Callisto he was a natural Hybrid.

Unlike with Klaus whose werewolf side had been cursed dormant. Zeke actually didn't come around often, he was always off doing his own thing.

The only one of Faye and Klaus's children to die a natural death was Ann ika, and she'd died rather young by modern day opinions – thirty-five.

"If Zeke wants to be found, he'll find you, Phaedra," Elijah said, and Faye frowned but knew it was the truth.

"I wanted to know what you've been doing about the Salvatores?" he finally asked when she was done with her breakfast.

Faye snorted.

"Ah, so that's what this was about," she said, teasing. "Nothing. You said to protect Elena, well those two are so head over heals in love with her they'll do most the protecting for me. It also means I wont have to reveal myself before I want too."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I've already told Stefan," she admitted. "But I made him forget. Eventually I will have to tell them brother, but not the complete truth. They don't need to know everything after all."

"Still as devious as ever, little sister," he said, chuckling.

"Now, scoot," Faye said, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and getting up. "I have a car wash to help with and a doppelganger to protect."

Elijah rolled his eyes and nodded, leaving the room with the tray which once had food on it but now had empty glasses and a plate on it.

**xXx**

"I have a lead!"

It was supposed to be a normal counsel meeting, but alas nothing was ever simple. Not even for Greek gods. So when Hecate burst in they were only moderately surprised.

Poseidon was the first to react. It was his daughter after all that Hecate meant. He'd kept his word to Sally for years now. He'd kept searching for their lost daughter, even if all he found was a gravestone.

About ten years ago he'd gone to Hecate after learning her roll in everything. Hecate had agreed to help find her but even Hecate couldn't seem to at first.

She said something was blocking her from finding her. Like Faye was in a coma or something, or the fates were stopping her.

"Phaedra?" Poseidon inquired.

The council was very aware of his daughter, but none had worried. Athena had concluded the likelihood of her being alive and the child of prophecy were about 10 percent if not less.

"I found her, sort of," Hecate said, smiling slightly.

"Sort of?" It was Athena who asked.

"Something is interfering with my signal but I saw her. She's in a town, most likely in America and looks about sixteen to eighteen years old."

Poseidon smiled.

Zeus was frowning though.

"That's worrisome. She could still be the child of prophecy," the king of the gods said.

Poseidon paled, his smile falling and he glared at his brother.

"We don't know that," the sea god snapped.

"Yet," Athena reminded. "Hecate try to keep an eye on Phaedra Jackson. Find her exact location."

"I'll try my best," Hecate said, shrugging.

Poseidon sat down in thought as Hecate left.

All he could thing of, was what do now?

**xXx**

"You know, it's rude to have a party and not invite others."

Damon looked up, sort of startled, only to find Faye leaning against a tree. The fire he'd started in order to burn the bodies lightning up her face, making her eyes seem like the ocean at it's most active.

Of course he'd never tell her that, make him sound too mushy. Couldn't have anyone thinking he had a sensitive side.

"Phaedra," he said, standing. "You really shouldn't have come here. Stefan won't be very happy with me."

Faye canted her head to the side.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Damon smirked and sped over, reading grab her neck and push her against the tree but to his shock she turned it around on him.

He soon found himself slammed against the tree she'd been leaning on, her hand gripping his neck like a bear trap.

"You – you're not human," he was able to get out.

Faye smirked and held up her left hand, and on the ring finger was the ring he'd noticed before but hadn't realized what the stone was. It was plain to see, a Lapis lazuli stone.

"You win a prize, Damon," she said. "I told Stefan he couldn't keep you contained, and I was pretty sure things would go bad once you got out. I have to admit, the dregs of society...that's a low even I don't sink to."

Damon raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, letting him go and taking a step back.

"Do you know where their blood has been?" Faye asked, elaborating on her earlier words.

Damon rubbed his throat and looked at her wearily.

"You're a vampire."

"Again, that's sort of obvious."

"And Stefan knows?" he asked, and she blinked and shook her head.

"Not exactly. I'm sure if you asked him he'd have no idea what you mean, doesn't mean it didn't happen," she said and began surveying his massacre.

"You should really call your brother, I'll help dispose of your little..." she looked around with a look of distaste. "Buffet."

Damon looked at Faye in a mix of many emotions, and shook his head.

"You know, you have a lot of explaining to do when we finish here," he told her and she smirked at him over her shoulder.

"I was hoping to keep myself a secret a little longer, but not having to play human all the time could be fun," she said, shrugging and went to work dragging one of the druggies to the fire.

When he'd tricked Caroline into letting him out, this was not how he imagined things going. He shrugged, pulling out his phone.

Let the fun begin.


End file.
